In the current state of the art, there are fixed dispensers that have the drawback of not being adaptable to the heights of various cups that may be positioned on the respective resting surface, with the result that dispensing can involve undesirable spillage of hot water and/or escaping steam, which, in turn, can cause painful burns.
A dispenser having a body that can be adjusted in position to adapt to various heights of cups has been proposed to overcome this drawback.
This dispenser has a zone for attachment to the machine that is movable inside the body of the machine and that is connected to an internal hydraulic circuit of the machine by means of a flexible tube.
One drawback of this adjustable dispenser consists in the need to provide for additional space inside the body of the machine so as to allow for movement of the attachment zone.